Electronic Mail (“email” or “e-mail”) is a technique of exchanging messages between users using computers, smartphones, or other types of electronic devices. Email exchanges operate across computer networks such as the Internet or an intranet. Today's email systems are typically based on a store-and-forward model utilizing email servers to accept, forward, and store email messages. Users can connect to email servers or webmail interfaces via a computer network to send or receive email messages.